evidence is presented, go ahead, prove me wrong
by shattterhearts
Summary: when sanji starts wondering about zoro's sudden need to spend time with him, zoro gets put on the spot to figure out his feelings. - for the zosan valentine exchange on tumblr! my secret valentine was mythologygeekfreakmagicstar! i hope you enjoy it!


**evidence is presented, go ahead, prove me wrong**  
one shot

author's note: so THIS is for the valentine's day ZoSan exchange! mythologygeekfreakmagicstar is my valentine! *A* she requested something with tangerines, smut and angst but i only really accomplished tying in the tangerines. it ended up being a lot more upbeat than i expected. i honestly sat down one day and wrote this out. overall, i'm pretty pleased with it!

again and always, i have to thank the entire zosan fandom on tumblr. you're all so hilarious and awesome and i wouldn't even be writing again if it wasn't for all of you inspiring me with your own fan works. SO ENJOY, especially you mythologygeekfreakmagicstar!

* * *

Sanji sighed deeply, watching the cigarette smoke from his lips hang above him. He'd just finished cleaning up lunch and needed a quick smoke break before starting to prepare for dinner. He sat down, leaning his back against one of Nami's mikan trees, enjoying the light citrus fragrance, only adding to the relaxation of his little hidden break.

No asking for snacks, no watching over this status of his plates amongst the chaos, just him, his little cigarette and the smell of the mikan trees to-

" Hey love-cook." A familiar, annoying, voice interrupted his relaxing thoughts and the nicotine that was soothing him seemed to evaporate instantly. He watched, side-eyed, as the marimo sat down roughly next to him.

Despite not being the biggest fan of the green haired idiot, he was actually enjoying his company lately. Every now and then, Zoro would find him sitting here and stop to just- well, do whatever- help him relax more or something. Sanji didn't really know what he was doing here all the time. For some reason though, it was kind of nice and in a way, that bothered him.

Sanji took another drag of his cigarette and let it go, " What are you up to marimo?"

" I wanted a snack-"

Sanji flipped his head around quickly. " Oh fuck no, get away from me! I'M ON BREAK- jesus christ-" He complained, contracting himself as he started to get up almost instinctively to get Zoro a snack.

" Stop, stop, stop." Zoro said, reaching for Sanji's wrist and pulling him back down, " I'm just fucking with you." He chuckled.

Sanji grumbled to himself, planting himself back next to Zoro. " I hate you, you stupid marimo." A light blush on his cheeks, embarrassed for being predictable to even this stupid idiot. "Again, what are you up to marimo?"

" I'm just bored. Letting my food digest before I do my next work out. But surprisingly, I'm not tired, so I figure I'd kill time with you. You know, since we've been getting along so wonderfully lately." Zoro said with a smirk. He reached behind and grabbed a mikan off one of the bushes and started peeling it.

Sanji glanced at him, chewing on his cigarette a little bit, " What do you mean getting along so wonderfully? I still don't like you, you asshole. Also, you should ask Nami-swan before taking her mikan."

" Oh shut up, I already peeled it and I'm eating it and she can just add interest and charge me or whatever." Zoro said, putting one of the slices in his mouth. " And I don't care if you don't like me. You will someday."

" Yeah but you eat one pretty much every time you're over here...with me..." Sanji trailed off, starting to look really confused. " Wait, what did that mean? I'll like you someday?"

" You're starting to warm up to me." Zoro looked at him quizzically, " And yeah, I usually hang out with you on your break after lunch."

Sanji looked at him, " I get that, and I don't mind, well, I don't mind so much anymore, but it really came out of nowhere. You never used to. Now it's like...you know when I take my break? And what does it matter if I like you or not?"

Zoro started to eat his tangerine a bit faster. Why was Sanji suddenly interested in what he was saying? Yeah, whatever, he liked spending time with the cook and yeah, it was making him happy that Sanji was finally talking to him. He looked over and Sanji's face looked like he was piecing together a bunch of things that Zoro himself wasn't sure he himself pieced together yet. " I don't know you stupid love cook asshole, I just..." Zoro shoved the last two pieces of the tangerine before he looked at Sanji.

Sanji's blue eye met his, and his stupid handsome face looked so puzzled and a whole bunch of stuff just started to make sense. Mouth full of mikan, Zoro couldn't say anything else and simply got up to leave.

This time, Sanji reached out and grabbed his wrist. " Hey, Zoro!"

Zoro looked confused at the cook's tone, eyes darting away, " Yeah, what?" Chewed mikan muffling his tone.

" Why DO you always come over here?" Sanji said plainly.

Zoro chewed quickly and swallowed, sitting roughly back down next to Sanji. He crossed his arms, in a sulky way. " I don't know! I just see you sitting here every day and I go and talk to you and at first you were an asshole about it and then lately you've been staying longer and talking to me more and it could be because you're relaxed but it's nice being able to talk to you for 10 minutes without you kicking me in the chest." He said quickly. " I guess."

Sanji let out a laugh, and looked slyly at the swordsman, " Did you just confess your feelings to me?"

Zoro turned a bright shade of red at the question, " WHAT!? What do you mean feelings!?"

" Oh marimo, it's okay." Sanji's voice changed, to a sultry, teasing voice Zoro had never heard before. The cook crawled to the cross legged swordsman, on all fours, planting his hands on either side of the swordsman hips. He became dangerously close to Zoro's face, smelling the fresh mikan off his lips, " It's okay that you have a crush on me."

Zoro grumbled in the cook's smirking face, " I do not have a crush on you, you idiot."

Sanji chuckled, " Then prove it."

" HOW? You're too close to me cook, get out of my face." Zoro warned, pushing him out of the way but Sanji rebounded by climbing into the swordsman's lap, wrapping his strong legs around Zoro's middle.

The cook repeated, " Prove to me you don't have a crush on me."

Zoro frowned, " Your hair is stupid and your eyes are blue and you're always dressed really nice."

" Two of those aren't even insults. They're facts, you retard."

" WELL, I don't know what you want."

" I know what you want." He said cheekily.

" What do I want with you then, stupid?"

" You want to kiss me, I bet."

As if Zoro couldn't get any brighter of a shade of red. " Are you KIDDING me? I wouldn't ever want to kiss your stupid face."

" Then why are you so embarrassed!?"

" I'm embarrassed for you! Thinking I'd feel anything if I kissed you."

Sanji chuckled, " Whoa, whoa marimo, I didn't say anything about feeling anything if you kissed me."

Zoro shifted his eyes away quickly, " Goddamn it. Just get off of me, love-cook."

Sanji looked at Zoro's face. His voice sounded honest, but his body seemed to be reacting differently. Did Zoro just now realize that these feelings could be more than what he anticipated? Did Sanji accidentally open up a door to something? Now Sanji himself was more curious then ever. How far could he take this?

" No, I'm not getting off of you." Sanji said firmly.

Zoro sighed, releasing all of his tension in almost a meditating way. Sanji was quite impressed at how quickly Zoro regained control of himself. " Look, I think you're misunderstanding me."

Sanji took the cigarette out of his lips and put it out on the ground next to him. " Okay, now that you're calm, explain it to me." Zoro glared him down as if that was a fair bargaining chip to persuade Sanji to get off of his lap but it seemed the cook was firmly planted until things got explained.

" I'm not in love with you cook." Zoro started. Sanji felt a litte pang of wait, what was that? Sanji shouldn't have been feeling any pangs of anything if the stupid swordsman wasn't in love with him. Pangs of relief, happiness and joy. But that's not what this was.

" I just really like that we've been getting along lately. You don't yell at me as much, you don't sound quite as mean when you insult me." Sanji tried not to laugh as it looked like Zoro was carefully thinking of his next words. " I think because you've let your guard down since I've tried not being a dick to you, I've gotten to see a better side of you. I like that side of you."

Sanji was taken back a little. He didn't even realize that himself. " Oh. I didn't even notice I was being nicer to you. I'll have to change that-" He said teasingly, before Zoro grabbed his arms.

" No. I like this." Zoro said honestly. Sanji now was fully taken back and he could now feel Zoro had taken control of this situation. What was supposed to be nothing more than a smoke break had now become something much, much more than a smoke break.

Sanji smiled, " You're still gonna sit here and say, after all those adorable," Zoro cringed, " wonderful things, you said about me that you don't have any feelings for me."

Zoro smirked back, " Do you want me to?"

" Maybe I do."

" Does that mean you have feelings for me then, cook?"

" Maybe." He spat back.

Both of them lit up pink this time.

" You know how we could figure all this out?"

" How, marimo? What's your genius plan for us finding out if you have a crush on me?"

" What!? You have a crush on me!"

" I do not! What's your stupid plan!?"

" Kiss me." Zoro suggested.

Sanji glared, " Are you serious?"

" Yes! I read that if you kiss the person you like, you'll feel something. I don't want to waste my first kiss kissing you because I'm not going to feel anything if I do. But if it'll help you get over me."

" You're such an asshole. Wait- you read about kissing!? You've never kissed anyone before!?" Sanji exclaimed. Zoro could have exploded in that second, revealing more than he wanted to to that idiot love cook.

" SHUT UP. Why would I have kissed someone!?"

" So I'm going to be your first kiss?" Sanji pointed at himself awkwardly.

" Ah! So you're agreeing to kiss me!?"

" Fine, fine, fine!" Sanji exclaimed, " I'll put you out of your misery of being a sad first-kiss virgin. I'll take the bullet for all those poor ladies in the world who could have been kissed by your ugly mug."

" I'm about to take back all the nice things I said about you."

Sanji straightened up, " Shut up and kiss me, marimo."

Zoro sat up straighter nervously. He started to lean in before realizing it was gonna be annoying to kiss him like this. " Get off me, stand up." Zoro said roughly, pushing Sanji off of him and standing up quickly.

" Jeez marimo! So rough!" Sanji exclaimed, standing up and brushing himself off. He stood against one of the mikan bushes, facing Zoro. " There!" Sanji's eyes met his and suddenly became nervous.

Zoro looked so serious and although this started out as a smoke break, which became mere teasing, to now this, Sanji couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and nervous. Zoro stepped towards him, putting one hand on Sanji's waist and the other lightly brushing his bangs on the side of his face that was covered.

Zoro tilted his head and pressed his lips to Sanji's. It was a little awkward and crooked at first, but once Sanji started to tell his brain to start kissing back, he was able to guide Zoro better. Sanji parted his lips slightly, catching the citrus of Zoro's breath slightly. Zoro took advantage of Sanji's parted lips and dove in. Sanji let out a gasp, surprised and taken back, grasping at Zoro's shirt. Zoro pulled Sanji's waist in to press against him. Heavy breathing and light moans began filling what was once the quiet pauses between the kiss. Zoro reached to wrap both arms around Sanji to pull him closer, while Sanji reached to grab at Zoro's shirt to pull him closer. They both sank deeper into the kiss, both now convincing each other that they had both proven each other wrong. They both started to pull away, planting chaste kisses as they pulled apart from each other to look at the evidence they presented to each other.

Sanji pulled away, face flushed, " Well?" he huffed, crossing his arms and nervously moving his bangs out of his face.

Zoro paused, staring at Sanji quietly. " You know this is all your fault, right?"

" What is my fault, marimo?"

" Nothing, just shut up, stupid cook." Zoro leaned in for another kiss, just to double check that feeling he got when he kissed the stupid cook. You know, to keep it as evidence.

END.


End file.
